My Little Street Ponies
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: An Aladdin crossover. Applejack and Rainbow Dash live in the streets with their adoptive brother, Aladdin. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy are the ladies-in-waiting of Princess Jasmine. Taken from the same land and separated, the five are reunited when Jasmine catches Aladdin's eye. With Genie and his apprentice, Pinkie Pie, can true love prevail?
1. Just Another Day in Agrabah

**Chapter 1**

**Just Another Day in Agrabah**

_Another new MLP fic. This one I've been working on ever since I heard Robin Williams died. This was further inspired by some videos on Youtube that had Genie and Pinkie Pie singing "Aladdin" songs together. And don't worry. Pinkie's in this fic. She just come up later._

_So for this fic, I dedicate to Robin Williams. May he rest in peace._

_I do not own MLP or Aladdin. _

* * *

A tanned blond woman in a green and orange dress and hijab sighed as she swept the floor in her hovel of a home. This wasn't unusual, doing the chores herself. In fact, she enjoyed hard work. However, when it came to her brother and sister, Applejack just wished they'd have different personalities.

"Why is it that I'm the one doin' all the work, tryin' to provide for us, while Aladdin and Rainbow Dash run out into the city and steal? The least they could do is try to help. Especially with the anniversary comin' up."

Neither Applejack nor her sister, Rainbow Dash, were born in Agrabah. They had been born in a faraway land where, at least to their memories, everything was peaceful. But one day, long before either girl could learn the name of their kingdom, slavers came one day and took children from different villages. Applejack could remember the night she was taken from her family because she used herself as a distraction to let her family get away.

Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, decided to fight the slavers, but got caught instead. Once caged with the rest of the children, both girls could only watch as their villages disappeared in the distances. Applejack remembered that she, Rainbow, and three other girls worked hard to calm the children to keep the slavers from beating them.

One day, Rainbow managed to pickpocket a passing slaver of his keys and, with Applejack and the other girls' help, were able to liberate the children before they ran away. However, a sandstorm caused the two girls to get separated from the rest, causing them to become hopelessly lost. It was three hot, thirsty days before they came across a kingdom in the vast desert and charged in, hoping for water.

One they had their fill at a local well, they tried to figure out where they were and how to get home. But without the name of their original kingdom, there was no hope of returning home. So they were forced to live the life of beggars. Soon after, they befriended an orphan boy who knew Agrabah like the back of his hand.

After several adventures, the two girls and the boy decided to adopt each other as siblings. And on the anniversary of their adoption, a small party would be thrown, with only themselves and their pet monkey, Abu, whom they found sometime later.

As the three grew older, Applejack, being the eldest, decided to become responsible and went work at a local tailor. But while Applejack was on the straight-and-narrow path, Aladdin and Rainbow were walking the opposite path and became thieves. Both did it for the thrills and that they could get food "for free." However, this often causes trouble between them and the local guards. This would fray Applejack's nerves more and more, her worries of punishment growing.

The sound of laughter coming up the stairs caused Applejack to stop sweeping as two people came in with food in their arms. One was a man with black hair, dressed in a violet vest, white patched pants, and a fez. The other was a woman with her hair dyed in the colors of the rainbow. She was dressed in ragged blue pants, a raggedy white shirt, and a blue vest. Her hair was tied back in a low pony tail.

These were Aladdin and Rainbow Dash, Applejack's siblings.

Applejack groaned as she realized why they were laughing.

"Don't tell me ya'll raided the marketplace. Again."

The two culprits merely smiled as they deposited the food in their makeshift storage room in the hovel.

"It was great! Sahier and Kaffir don't even know we raided their stock! I call it a very good day." Aladdin laughed.

Rainbow then noticed the serious look on Applejack's face and nudged her brother's side.

"Uh, looks like we're gonna have to sit through another lecture, Aladdin."

"Ya darn tootin' there's another lecture!" Applejack began. "I am just sick and tired of yer shenanigans. I make enough to provide for us, the least you two could do is help."

"But we are helping, Applejack. We come home with food every day." Rainbow replied.

"Yeah. Food you stole!" the elder sister argued.

Aladdin took the time to close up the storage crate while Applejack and Rainbow Dash argued. Again. It was nothing new. Every day Applejack would get on her high horse and try to convince them not to steal. And every day, Rainbow would counter-argue and the two sisters would get into a fight. While both he and Rainbow found Applejack's frustrations amusing and often times infuriating, she did have a right. She was constantly worried that the two of them could get arrested by the guards and there would be nothing she could do.

While he loved his sisters to death, Aladdin couldn't help but dream up better lives for them all. He knew both of his sisters wanted to see their families again or at least contact them. From the curtained opening in the wall, Aladdin gazed out to the view of Agrabah and the palace. Every day, he would daydream of him, Abu, and the girls becoming rich and living in a place like the palace.

He sighed as Abu climbed up him and handed him an apple they had stolen, both of them looking out while waiting for the sisters to quit bickering. Taking the apple, Aladdin spoke.

"Someday, Abu. Someday."

He then leaned back at his spot and spoke.

"But for now, just another day in Agrabah."

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace, a young woman with rosy pink hair in a green dress and veil was brushing a tiger in the garden, humming a tune she had heard from her younger days. She was joined by another woman in a lilac dress and veil whom was carrying a stack of books. Looking to her, the frail woman spoke.

"The sultan gave you permission to enter the library again, Twilight?"

The lilac woman smiled as she sat at the edge of a lotus-shaped fountain and set the books down.

"I'm surprise he doesn't allow me to NOT ask permission. Although he seems more addled than lately."

The frail woman frowned as she began to pet the tiger next to her.

"Is it because Princess Jasmine's birthday is approaching?"

Twilight nodded.

"Yes. It's in five days and you know the law says she has to marry a prince by then. But every time a suitor comes, she refuses them one way or another. To be honest, I'm worried, Fluttershy. So far, I don't know what happens if she chooses no one. I don't even think Rarity can convince her to choose."

Fluttershy looked down sadly.

"I don't think she has any right to convince the princess. The three of us hold no such position to do so."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy sadly.

"You know…it's been years since we've met the sultan and Princess Jasmine. I don't think rank means anything between the five of us, anymore."

Fluttershy couldn't respond. Years ago, she, Twilight, and their friend Rarity were taken by slavers as children. None of them could escape, so they looked after the younger children with two other girls. After escaping with the children, the two mysterious girls got lost in a sandstorm and were never seen again.

After the storm had settled, the slave caravan caught up to them. But before the slavers could imprison or beat them, the guards of Agrabah charged in and arrested the slavers. Among the guards was a man in regal attire. He had the children tended to by a local doctor before taking them to the palace.

He introduced himself as the sultan of Agrabah and had been hearing reports of slavers from some time. He proceeded to return the children to their homelands, save for the three eldest children. Taking pity on them, the sultan decided to have them for the time being to become playmates of his own daughter, the Princess Jasmine.

None of the three girls knew what to expect until they met the princess. And to their surprise, she didn't treat them like servants. She treated them with such kindness that the four girls couldn't help but become friends.

As they grew older, the sultan assigned the three girls to become the princess' ladies-in-waiting. Each girl, while maintaining their friendship with the princess, developed interests that seemed fitting for them.

For Fluttershy, it was tending to the palace animals, such as Rajah, the tiger she was grooming.

For Rarity, she loved to study and design the latest fashions. So she learned how to tailor from the palace seamstresses and took to the needle and thread like a natural.

For Twilight, she developed a love of knowledge that the sultan would allow her to read from the palace's library. She also took on studying magic. However, when the sultan suggested that she'd train under the royal vizier, Jafar, Twilight had to decline.

Of everyone in the palace, it was Jafar that she trusted the least. While his advising proved well in the past, something about the way he acts around the sultan seemed false. Twilight's instincts were telling her that Jafar was up to something and that she should keep an eye on him.

What could that man be planning?

Twilight's thoughts were soon interrupted when a woman dressed in a dark violet dress entered the garden. All she needed to see what the dress to know that the woman before them was Rarity.

"Everything alright, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

Rarity groaned as she sat on the fountain's edge next to Twilight.

"I'm sorry. But…I can't help but feel sorry for the princess."

This caught the women's attention.

"What do you mean, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

The elder girl sighed as she gazed dreamily up to the clear sky.

"I asked the princess why she couldn't choose a suitor and do you know what she told me?"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"She said that if she does marry, she wants it to be for love. Can you imagine it? To marry someone out of love? Now I understand. I'd feel the same if I was in her position."

Fluttershy cupped her mouth with her hands as she spoke.

"Oh, Rarity! That sounds lovely!"

"Yes, it does. I just wish that law wasn't in the way of the princess' dream." Rarity agreed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The other women agreed with her there. Twilight was still investigating the reasons as to why such a law was put in place but had yet gain entry to such restricted knowledge. The only one other than the royal family who had access to that part of the archives was Jafar as per his duties as royal vizier. This immediate knowledge caused Twilight to bring up something she has been noticing for a while.

"Speaking of laws, anyone notice how strange Jafar is acting lately?"

Rarity narrowed her eyes while Fluttershy coward next to Rajah.

"You mean how he's been slithering about as of late? Honestly, darling, I don't see what's new about that. That…that…man is just like a snake if not worse."

Twilight countered.

"Yes, I know. But I mean he's been acting even more suspicious as of late. Earlier today, I've noticed he was doing research about some sort of cave."

"A cave? Why would Jafar want to read about a cave?" Rarity asked.

"That's not just it. After he left, I took a look at the book to the page number he was on. It's something about a legendary treasure cave called the 'Cave of Wonders.' A mythical place where great treasure and powerful artifacts were laid to rest. To this day, no one knows where the Cave of Wonders, what's inside, or how to access it." Twilight explained.

Fluttershy gulped.

"You…you don't think he plans to harm the sultan and the princess, do you?"

Both elder women gave a concerned look to each other before returning their gaze to the younger woman.

"To be honest, I wouldn't put it past him if he desires the throne of Agrabah. I've actually seen him having the nerve to sit upon it from time to time with no one but that dreadful parrot of his around. Thankfully, he doesn't know I've seen him in secret by accident." Rarity recalled, shivering at the thought of Jafar catching her.

"And I've noticed at times, the sultan acts strange after he has a conversation with Jafar. Almost as if he was in some sort of trance." Twilight contributed to the conversation.

"And Iago is a piece of work as well. I mean, I know the crackers the sultan gives him taste terrible, but he could at least politely declined. I've actually heard him complaining to Jafar about them, saying he'd hurt the sultan if he has another cracker." Fluttershy recalled, although the other two did a mental eye-roll.

The sultan could procure better crackers than the ones he had been forcing down Iago's throat.

"One thing's for sure, we'll have to keep an eye on them. In the meantime, look alive girls. The princess is coming." Twilight whispered before the three of them turned their attention to a woman dressed in a light blue casual royal ensemble with a sapphire circlet upon her head. Her black hair was long and separated by two bands of the same color as the outfit.

This was the beautiful Princess Jasmine.

She smiled as she approached her ladies-in-waiting.

"Hello again, Rarity. Good morning Twilight, Fluttershy."

Putting their previous banter aside for now, the three greeted the princess with smiles.

"Good morning, Your Highness." The two younger women replied.

Fluttershy, smiling, proceed to speak as Rajah stood up.

"Rajah has been a very good kitty this morning. He's clean and groomed as he should. And all without a single fuss."

Indeed, Rajah was always happy whenever Fluttershy took care of him for the princess. The woman was as gentle as a lamb but can be firm when need be and she always knew how he liked to be groomed. As Rajah gave a low rumble similar to a cat purring, Jasmine smiled happily as she petted the tiger.

"You truly have a way with animals, Fluttershy. I can always count on you to take care of them."

Fluttershy blushed at the compliment while the other two women smiled. The princess then noticed the books Twilight had in her possession and couldn't help but giggle.

"You must have asked Father for permission to enter the library again, Twilight. I don't think there has been a day I haven't seen you without knowing you would ask."

Twilight gave a light giggle as she answered the princess.

"I just love to read, Your Highness. They say books can take you anywhere every time you read their pages."

Jasmine smiled approvingly at the intellectual lady-in-waiting before joining the three in the garden with Rajah by her side. The three women were more than just her ladies-in-waiting. They were her only real friends other than Rajah, and they were also like sisters to her.

She remembered the day her father brought three dirty foreign girls to the palace, saved from a gang of slavers. She remembered how scared they were, but none more so than Fluttershy. The girl shook like a leaf and rarely spoke to strangers. It took Jasmine some time and a lot of coaxing before she could get the girl to speak. She soon found out that the rosy-haired girl felt comfortable around animals and used that to help her heal. Soon, she couldn't get enough of the animals and vice versa.

Rarity was the first one in line when a bath was offered. She hated getting dirty, but that time she wanted to wash away the memory of what happened as well. Such things weren't so easy to erase. Jasmine managed to have a genuine conversation with the plum-haired girl when she found her sewing up make-shift dresses for her and the other two refugees when they assumed they would leave soon. The princess found Rarity had a talent for dressmaking and the two talked over some of Rarity's designs she had in mind. She was even thinking of opening a tailors once they were able to get started up until the sultan offered the girls to stay as Jasmine's playmates. Much to say a good portion of the princess' clothing were Rarity-made.

Twilight was a bit more anti-social than the other two. She didn't have a way with animals like Fluttershy nor did she have Rarity's sense of fashion. It was when she was exploring the palace that she discovered the library and soon after discovered her love of reading. Jasmine didn't know who was harder to talk to: a timid Fluttershy or a bookworm Twilight. It took all three girls to get the fourth one to play, but whenever knowledge was involved, Twilight always offered what she had learned.

The princess couldn't picture her life without them. Their friendship was a valued treasure to her. Not even the thought of marriage would keep them apart.

She sighed as she thought of the law that stated she had to marry by her next birthday. Over the year, suitors from all over would come and seek her hand. Each time, she refused. And not because most of them were pompous or arrogant. There were some nice ones here and there. But she didn't love any of them. Jasmine wanted the freedom to choose who she would marry out of love. And not just marriage. She wanted to freedom to do what she wanted.

Each day, she would secretly envy the servants, including her ladies-in-waiting that would go into the city to pick up supplies. Whether it was food or fabric, at least they were free to explore the city. The princess, however, had never been outside her home. All because she was a princess.

Jasmine sighed as she looked towards the sky, watching birds fly past on their way to who-knows-where. Another prince was arriving on the morrow as they deadline drew another day closer. Jasmine sighed sadly as she muttered to herself.

"Just another day in Agrabah."

* * *

_That night…in the desert…_

The royal vizier, Jafar, calmly waited for his parrot, Iago, to return to his side with two pieces of a golden scarab in his claws. They had finally found it. The Cave of Wonders. What they had not expected was that the Cave was very selective on who would enter. Jafar had sent the thief he hired to investigate, only for the Cave to come crashing down on him, sealing his fate.

The Cave made it very clear. There was only one who could enter the Cave to fetch what Jafar desired. A "diamond in the rough" according to the Cave. Placing the scarab in a pocket in his robe, Jafar returned to his horse as he and Iago returned to Agrabah.

"I must find this one. This…'diamond in the rough.'"

* * *

_Please review_


	2. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams and Reality**

* * *

_FINALLY!_

_Sorry for the delay, but I had a giant boulder on the Well of Inspiration that feeds this story. I've tried pushing it, kicking it; hitting it with a pickaxe, a shovel, and rammed into it with my horns. (Ow!) In the end, no avail._

_Then, I saw MagpiePony's "Pinkie Tales: Shaladdin" this morning and MP (indirectly) provided the dynamite needed to blow the boulder to smithereens! So I was able to finish it today! (Yay!)_

_The hardest part of this chapter was writing an Applejack version of "Proud of Your Boy."_

_I do not own Aladdin and its other variations nor MLP._

_(PS: I will not reveal who will be the genie until the chapter they come in. Let's just say Pinkie has a similar role in this story.)_

* * *

STOP! THEIVES!"

The call caused Aladdin and Rainbow Dash to turn around at the edge of the rooftop they were on. They had just stolen a loaf of bread and were now being chased by the guards. Again. The captain of the guards, Razoul, angrily drew out his scimitar and pointed it at the pair as he and his guards slowly approached the two.

"I'll have your hands for trophies, street rats!"

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Rainbow asked Aladdin before the pair jumped off the building and grabbed a couple of clotheslines.

Rainbow was lucky and caught one that was bare. Aladdin, however, wasn't so lucky. He did grasp the clothesline, but slid down the rope, flying into different articles of clothing until he slammed into a window whose shutters were closed by an angered occupant. Rainbow Dash used the awnings and other clotheslines to reach her brother at the bottom, who was practically buried in clothing.

After Aladdin caught the loaf that escaped his grasp during the fall, he and Rainbow looked up to find the guards calling down at them.

"There they are!"

"You won't get away so easily!"

"You think that was easy?" the thieving pair asked.

Their response earned the laughter of some women that knew the two. The siblings gave nervous and cheeky grins when they heard the guards again. This time, they were around the corner.

"You two! Over that way! And you two, follow me! We'll find them!"

Hearing them, the siblings each picked up a sheet of cloth and covered their heads as they approached the women.

"Morning, ladies." Aladdin spoke up as he donned his disguise.

One of the women smiled and waved a finger at the pair.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we?"

Rainbow laughed at the woman's response.

"Trouble? Hah! No way!"

It was then that Aladdin whispered to them.

"You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Just then, someone grabbed the front of the siblings' vests, forcing them out of their disguises.

"We're in trouble!" The pair exclaimed as they found themselves face-to-face with Razoul.

"And this time-"

But the captain was interrupted thanks to a little brown monkey pulling the guard's turban over his eyes. The monkey snickered as Razoul released the siblings in order to attempt to restore his vision. Rainbow "saluted" the monkey as Aladdin spoke to it.

"Perfect timing, Abu. As usual."

The monkey, Abu, had been Aladdin and Rainbow's partner-in-crime for years after finding him on the streets, abandoned. The orphaned siblings practically never went anywhere without Abu, though he did learn to respect Applejack as the "head" of the household. After "tipping off" his small fez to the pair, Abu jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder as the siblings started the chase (and the song).

"Let's go!"

_**One Jump**_

_**Aladdin: **__Gotta Keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_  
_We steal only what we can't afford_

_And that's everything!_

_**Rainbow Dash**__**: **__One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
_That's all, and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate we're broke_

_**Guards:**__ Riffraff!_  
_Street rats!_  
_Scoundrels!_  
_Take that!_

_**Aladdin and Rainbow:**__ Just a little snack, guys_  
_**Guards:**__ Rip them open! Take it back, guys!_  
_**Aladdin:**__ We can take a hint,_  
_**Rainbow: **__Gotta face the facts_  
_**Aladdin and Rainbow: **__You're our only friend, Abu!_

_**Harem Girls:**__Who?_

_Oh, it's sad, Rainbow and Aladdin's hit the bottom_  
_They've become a two-men rise in crime_

_**Woman:**__ I'd blame parents except they haven't got 'em_

_**Aladdin:**__ Gotta eat to live,_  
_Gotta steal to eat_  
_**Rainbow: **__(rolls her eyes and grabs Aladdin's vest collar) Tell you all about it when we've got the time!_

_**Aladdin: **__One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
_One skip ahead of our doom_  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

**Guards: **There they are!

_**Rainbow:**__ One jump ahead of the hitmen_  
_One hit ahead of the flock_  
_I think we'll take a stroll around the block_

_**Crowd:**__ Stop, thief!_  
_Vandal!_  
_**Aladdin and Rainbow:**__ Abu!?_  
_**Crowd:**__ (Outrage!) Scandal!_

The guards surrounded the pair by a door.

_**Aladdin:**__ Let's not be too hasty_

The door opens and a large woman picks Aladdin up, bridal-style.

_**Lady:**__ Still I think he's rather tasty_

Aladdin rolls away with Rainbow.

_**Aladdin:**__ Gotta eat to live,_  
_Gotta steal to eat_  
_**Rainbow: **__Otherwise, we'd get along_  
_**Crowd:**__Wrong!_

_**Aladdin:**__ One jump ahead of the hoof beats_  
_(__**Crowd:**__ Riffraff!)_  
_**Rainbow:**__ One hop ahead of the hump_  
_(__**Crowd:**__ Street rats!)_  
_**Aladdin:**__ One trick ahead of disaster_  
_(__**Crowd:**__ Scoundrels!)_  
_**Rainbow:**__ They're quick, but I'm much faster_  
_(__**Crowd:**__ Take that!)_  
_**Aladdin and Rainbow:**__ Here goes: _  
_Better throw our hands in_  
_Wish us happy landin'_  
_All we gotta do is jump!_

After jumping out a window, Rainbow and Aladdin used the carpets they grabbed as parachutes to land to safety while the guards not only lost the pair, but ended up landing in a fertilizer stand's products. Once they touched ground, the siblings and Abu high-fived before dividing the bread into three pieces.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Rainbow declared as she took her piece and sat down.

She was about to dive in when she noticed something ahead of her. Tapping her brother's arm, Rainbow whispered to him.

"Aladdin. Look."

Aladdin looked up and saw three children digging in the garbage for scraps. Two of them looked like siblings, a girl dressed in violet while the younger boy was dressed in tan and blue.

The last child had purplish-colored hair and eyes while dressed in a tattered orange and purple pants and shirt combo. She also had a crutch under her arm, a clear sign that she had at least one bad leg.

The three children took notice of the two teenagers and monkey with the most pitiful looks in their eyes.

Abu took notice in the saddened look in Rainbow and Aladdin's eyes and tried to eat his bread in peace, taking a greedy bite into it. But this didn't deter the siblings. They knew what it was like to go without food and having to scrounge in the trash for even the smallest morsel. With a sigh, they stood up and approached the three.

The foreign-looking girl looked ready to defend herself while the other girl held her brother close to protect him. But instead of getting hurt, the three children were given the bread in the two strangers' hands instead. With a gentle voice, Aladdin coaxed the children.

"Here. Go on. Take it."

Touched by the pair's kindness, the two girls took the bread while the purple-haired girl spoke.

"Th-thank you."

Rainbow smiled as she ruffled the girl's hair.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We street rats gotta stick together, right?"

As soon as the siblings left the children to eat their meal, Abu finally gave in and gave his piece of bread to the children. Despite being hungry, it was still the right thing to do.

The sound of a fanfare caught the attention of the two older humans and the monkey as they walked to the side of the street to investigate. The street had been parted as a man dressed in regal clothing riding a white stallion made their way down, an air of snobbery around them. The two men in front of the siblings muttered to each other, giving the pair some information about this stranger.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess."

But just as the pair were about to leave, the three children from before ran out passed the crowed, the girls chasing the boy.

"No! Stop!" the purple-haired girl hissed as the boy's sister caught him, but not before causing the horse to rear back and the man becoming angry and drawing out a whip.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!"

But as the whip cracked, the leather did not make contact with the children. Instead, it wrapped around Aladdin's arm while Rainbow led the three children out of the street.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

Aladdin ripped the whip out of the man's grasp and tossed it back in his face. In anger, the man rode past Aladdin while shoving him into the mud.

"I teach _you_ some manners!"

Rainbow narrowed her eyes at the man as she went to help her brother and Abu out of the mud.

"Look at that, guys. It's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends!"

The man's horse paused, giving the siblings an offended look while the man sneered at the pair, the crowd laughing at the insult.

"_You_ are worthless street rats."

He continued to ride as his insults made the pair angrier.

"You were born street rats. You will die as street rats. And only your _fleas_ will mourn you!"

But just as Aladdin and Rainbow lunged at the man, they found themselves impeded by the palace's gates. Snarling, Rainbow spoke as if the man was still in front of her, shaking her fist at the door.

"Shows what you know. We happen to be awesome!"

Aladdin sighed as he placed a hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

"Come on, sis. Let's go home."

Rainbow grumbled in anger with Abu before feeling a tap on her lower arm. Looking down, she saw that it was the purple-haired girl from before. Gulping, the girl spoke to her.

"Um…thank you…for helping us again, I mean. Rani never saw a horse before and got excited before me or Salma could grab him."

Hearing the girl's confession, Rainbow sighed a maternal sigh and ruffled the girl's hair again.

"Don't worry about it, kid. That guy was a jerk anyway. I'm just glad you and your friends are safe…"

She then gave a questioning look before asking a question.

"What's your name, by the way?"

The girl blushed embarrassly as she spoke.

"Scootaloo. My name's Scootaloo."

Rainbow blinked in surprise for a minute before a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"You're not from Agrabah, are you?"

Scootaloo shook her head sadly, looking down towards the sand.

"N…no. I'm from Equestria. M…my hometown was near the capital of Canterlot. I was…I was taken from my bed."

Rainbow frowned, giving a knowing look to her brother.

"Slavers?" she asked the girl.

Scootaloo nodded.

"Uh-uh."

Aladdin looked to the girl's leg and gave a saddened frown.

"Did they do this to you?"

Scootaloo looked away. A gesture that was enough to give the two siblings an answer.

Understanding the girl's position, Rainbow looked to Aladdin.

"Hey, Aladdin. Why don't you and Abu head home. Let Applejack know I'm gonna be late."

The young man was confused at his sister's reply.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

Rainbow answered as she approached Scootaloo, Salma, and Rani.

"I'm gonna help these three get home. Maybe find them some food on the way."

Despite Rainbow's response, her eyes told Aladdin a different answer. She saw kinship in Scootaloo and wanted to make sure she got home ok.

With a gentle smile, Aladdin nodded before bidding farewell to Rainbow Dash and made his way home with Abu on his shoulder.

_**Aladdin:**__ Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No, siree._

_They'd find out… _

…_there's so much more…to me. ~_

When Aladdin finished his song, he found himself at his home where Applejack was waiting. She was working on a loom…again. Next to her was a kettle with what appeared to be soup cooking on a small fire. Hearing Aladdin come in, Applejack spoke, not looking from her weaving.

"Ah heard you and Rainbow got into trouble, again. Stole bread today."

She didn't say it in a tone other than disappointment. Even though she wasn't yelling at him, it was enough to make Aladdin flinch.

Ever since his mother died, Applejack had taken to the role of the provider and mother-figure to him and Rainbow Dash. Unlike the two of them, Applejack wanted an honest life where her siblings could help her with the responsibilities of the household. Alas, it seemed to be nothing but a fading dream to the weaver.

Scooping up a bowl of soup, Aladdin sighed as he sat in his usual spot by the "window" that faced the palace.

"We did. But we gave it to three poor kids that Rainbow is guiding home right now."

This caught Applejack's attention. She turned to face Aladdin and spoke in a surprised tone.

"Rainbow's doin' what now?"

As he ate, Aladdin told Applejack what had happened in full detail, knowing that she would find out one way or another. He also went into detail about Scootaloo, causing Applejack's interest to grow even more. When he was finished, Applejack worked to process what he had said before looking up at him with an approving look.

"That was a brave thing ya did. Both of ya. And Ah can understand why Rainbow wanted to help those kids get home."

After she ate, Applejack sighed as she pulled something from the shadows of the hovel.

"Ah want ya to do somethin' for me tomorrow, Aladdin."

She handed him what looked like a rolled-up cloth. Unraveling it, Aladdin gaped at what he was looking at. The tapestry was a sandy brown decorated with crimson apples and emerald leaves. It was a simple, but meaningful tapestry as it was the very first thing Applejack had ever woven. The only piece she had left that she had made with their mother.

"Take this tapestry and sell it. It should fetch enough gold to feed us fer a week. Hopefully by then, Ah'll have sold enough at the store for more."

Aladdin's eyes widened at Applejack's request. She was so proud of her first work that she refused to sell it, hoping to bring it back to her homeland and back to her birth family. To have him sell it was clearly heartbreaking.

"But Applejack! You don't-"

"We have no choice! We only have enough food for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast. Business has been slow at the store and Ah'll be up all night working on the loom. This is only way-the _honest_ way- we can get more food."

"But-"

"That's final, Aladdin! Just please…please do this one honest thing. Fer me."

Applejack pleaded, hoping to get some sense into her brother. Seeing that she refused to be persuaded, Aladdin took the tapestry, guilt overtaking him.

When Rainbow returned, Aladdin told her about the tapestry and she was equally shocked. As they spoke over dinner, Applejack pulled away from her siblings and made her way to the roof of their home. There, she looked up at the stars and sighed in sorrow.

"Oh, Ma and Pa. Mama. What am Ah gonna do with those two? Ah can't provide for them alone forever. But how can Ah get it through their heads. That ah…ah…want ya to be…"

_**Proud of Your Kids**_

_Proud of yer kids._

_Ah want ya to be proud of yer kids._

_Believe me, as hard as it been_

_Ah wish fer a better surprise._

_Am ah wastin' time?_

_Am ah wastin' me?_

_Ah'd say their slow fer their age_

_Late bloomers? Ah truthfully agree_

_They are not rotten apples._

_We were daughters and a son._

_But things had changed_

_Even without ya, we must go on._

_Ya'll see. Ah'm tryin' fer a better part_

_Someone's gonna make good_

_Cross mah hopeful heart_

_We'll make good and we'll finally make ya_

_Proud of yer kids~_

_Tell me Ah'm a fool_

_That this is a lost cause_

_To teach those two to be honest_

_But Ah know that it can be done_

_Ah'm not trying to control them_

_Ah'm not trying to conform them_

_Ah'm just tryin' to keep them safe_

_So we will suffer no more_

_We've lost so much already_

_Our families, near and far_

_Ah love them both_

_So how can Ah live with myself fer their crimes?_

_Someday and Soon_

_We'll make ya proud of yer kids_

_We can't make ourselves taller_

_Or smarter or prettier or wise_

_Ah'll do mah best. What else can Ah do?_

_Since we weren't born perfect like Pa or Ma or you_

_Mama, we will try to _

_Try hard to make ya_

_Proud of yer kids~~_

Applejack laid down on her back and sighed. She looked to the palace in the distance. She gave a light laugh as she remembered her brother's foolish promise.

"_Someday, guys. Things are going to change. We'll be rich. Live in a palace. And never have any problems at all."_

Applejack laughed at the memory.

"I don't know what you think, Aladdin. But everyone has problems. Even the sultan."

Little did Applejack knew how right she was.


	3. Beyond These Palace Walls

**Chapter 3**

**Beyond These Palace Walls**

_Hi, everyone. I'm back!_

_Surprisingly, this took 3 days to complete. After a break from writing, I listened to "These Palace Walls" again and got back into the MLSPs groove. I've also added Spike to the story._

_I do not own MLP or Aladdin._

* * *

The morning after Applejack lamented about her family's situation, things were picking up at the palace. The Sultan of Agrabah was about to check on the latest suitor, only to find said suitor, the prince from the day before, storming out with a hole in his trousers and looking mighty peeved.

"I have never been so insulted!"

"P-Prince Achmed! Y-y-you're not leaving so soon, are you?" The Sultan asked, the stress getting to him, again.

"Good luck marrying _her_ off!" Prince Achmed scowled as he left to retrieve his belongings.

The Sultan sighed in frustration as he looked toward the doors.

"Jasmine."

This may have been the twentieth time this year that his daughter, Princess Jasmine rejected a suitor, each one of them leaving disappointed or humiliated. Though there were a couple of times the suitors left relieved. As if they didn't want to be there. Still, this was getting too much for the Sultan as he entered the palace gardens.

"Jasmine? Jasmine. Jasmi-!" The Sultan called, only to be cut off at the sight of a large tiger with a familiar piece of fabric in his maw, growling at him.

The surprise of the tiger startled the Sultan, making him even more frustrated.

"Confound it, Rajah!"

In retaliation, the Sultan grabbed the fabric and pulled, only for it to be torn in half as Rajah casually walked over to the princess.

Princess Jasmine was going on sixteen in a little while and was a sight to behold. Her long black hair was tied back into sections with a sapphire headband on her head. She wore a sea green outfit that composed of a cropped top with sewn-in sleeves, matching pants and shoes. She wore a gold necklace and large golden earrings. Her brown eyes looked from the large lotus fountain and toward the scene before her.

Nearby, Fluttershy nervously stepped out of the shadows to take the fabric away from Rajah. The same fabric the Sultan had in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"So. This is why Prince Achmed stormed out!"

Fluttershy flinched upon hearing the Sultan's raised voice. Seeing this, Jasmine placed a calming hand on the shy girl as she stroked Rajah.

"Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?"

The princess and the tiger laughed as Fluttershy left to retrieve Rajah's brush. She proceed to brush the tiger as the Sultan spoke to Jasmine.

"Dearest. You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call! The law says-"

Jasmine the spoke simultaneously to her father as she approached a large birdcage, rolling her eyes as she walked.

"-You must be married to a prince-"

"By your next birthday." The Sultan concluded.

Jasmine sighed as she gripped the cage's door.

"The law is wrong."

She retrieved a bird as the Sultan struggled to make her realize the importance of the situation.

"You've only got three more days!"

Jasmine frowned at her father, showing clear dissatisfaction.

"Father. I hate being forced into this."

She placed her cheek gently on the little bird.

"If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

Fluttershy cast a gentle smile as she is joined by Rarity, who was embroidering a piece of fabric for her latest project, and Twilight, who was reading another book. Both ladies-in-waiting showed similar smiles, though Twilight's was more torn. Mainly because she always followed the rules while Rarity was a romantic.

The Sultan sighed again. Although this time, it was semi-calm as he took the bird and placed it back into the cage, leaving Jasmine to return to her seat on the fountain.

"Jasmine. It…not only this law. I…I'm not going to be around forever and…Well, I… I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for."

"Please! Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends."

Rajah growled as he, Rarity, and Twilight gave indignant looks while Fluttershy bit her lip in fear. Seeing this, Jasmine corrected her mistake.

"Except you guys and Spike."

Rajah smiled in contempt as the three women breathed sighs of relief. With her friends worries and indignities pacified, Jasmine returned to the conversation with her father.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But, Jasmine. You're a princess." Once again, the Sultan tried to reason with her.

This, however, caused her to splash some fountain water in frustration.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess, anymore!"

The Sultan let out a cry of frustration as he stormed back into the palace. But not before saying to Rajah, "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!"

Rajah let out a confused growl as Jasmine released another sigh of frustration. The three women looked at each other as Fluttershy took a seat next to the princess.

"Please don't be upset with him, princess. He's just worried, that's all."

Jasmine looked to Fluttershy, ready to retort. But she caught herself as she saw who she was speaking to, now. Fluttershy was always the sensitive one and she had to take great care not to hurt her.

"I know, Fluttershy. It's just…this whole suitor business is ridiculous. I don't even know why the law was even made in the first place."

"Well, I actually did some reading on that. When it was made, it was done so to secure the royal lineage as well as strengthen or forge alliances with other nations." Twilight spoke, trying to bring reason into this conversation.

"But what is wrong with marrying for love? Or marrying someone who respects my friends as much as me? I could not stand it anymore when Prince Achmed began insulting you three. Especially right in front of Fluttershy, whom he openly insulted." Jasmine asked, hoping to get an answer from Twilight.

Thankfully for Twilight, Rarity spoke, though not in the way she wanted. Still, they couldn't help but frown at what Jasmine had said about Prince Achmed's opinions on the princess' ladies-in-waiting.

"Well, in my opinion, there is absolutely nothing wrong with marrying for love. Although that law is a problem. Not to mention if you want to find The One, you need to look beyond the palace. And for once, I'm glad Rajah chased that rude man off."

Hearing Rarity, Jasmine happily hugged the seamstress. Rajah let out a happy growl at the seamstress' praise.

"I'd knew you would understand, Rarity. But it's not just that."

The three ladies-in-waiting looked at the princess confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as she brushed Rajah.

Looking to her, Jasmine spilled her lamentations.

"I feel like a prisoner in my own home. Sometimes I feel like I'm a mere doll just doing what everyone tells me to do. 'A princess must say this. A princess must marry a total stranger!' It's absurd!"

* * *

_**These Palace Walls**_

_**Jasmine:**__ Suitors talk of love, but it's an act_  
_Merely meant to throw me_  
_How can someone love me when in fact,_  
_They don't know me_

_They want my royal treasure, _  
_When all is said and done._  
_It's time for a desperate measure_  
_So I wonder_

_Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_  
_I know the girl I might become here?_  
_Sad and confined_  
_And always locked behind these palace walls~_

_000_

The three ladies-in-waiting looked at each other with mixed feelings. Though fearful, Fluttershy bravely voiced her concerns.

"I don't know, princess. For someone like you, the outside world might kinda be…well…overwhelming."

Jasmin looked excitingly at Fluttershy, who was taken aback.

"Is that a promise?"

As Twilight listened on, she decided to speak. This time, she knew the princess had a point.

"Well, maybe it would do her some good."

Jasmine looked at Twilight surprisingly.

"You do?"

Twilight nodded as Rarity placed her embroidery down and joined in.

"Darling, I've never seen somebody who needed to get out more!"

000

Fluttershy stopped brushing Rajah and performed a playful curtsy with Jasmine.

_**Fluttershy: **__Told to show devotion every day_

_000_

Twilight set her book down and folded her arms.

_**Twilight: **__And not second-guess it_

_000_

Jasmin mockingly batted her eyes as she sang a question.

_**Jasmine: **__If a new emotion comes my way?_

_000_

The three ladies-in-waiting answered sorrowfully.

_**Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity: **__You suppress it._

_000_

Jasmine places one hand on her hip while pointing to the trio with the other.

_**Jasmine:**__ What would be your suggestion?_

_000_

Rarity stood proudly.

_**Rarity: **__Stand on your own two feet._

_000_

Followed by Twilight and Fluttershy, though weakly for the latter.

_**Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity:**__ And ask why a certain question keeps repeatin__g?_

_000_

Jasmine gazes up to the sky as the girls vocalized.

_**Jasmine:**__ Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

_I know the girl I might become here_

_Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous_

_000_

The trio placed comforting hands on Jasmine's shoulders.

_**All: **__Love comes to those who go and find it_

_If you must dream, then stand behind it_

_000_

Jasmine breaks away from the group as she looks up at the garden wall.

_**Jasmine:**__ Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls._

It was then Jasmine got an idea. What if she ran away when the girls go into town tomorrow? If she could convince them, maybe they could live outside the palace together? Agrabah needed her father, but she needed the three women who had become like sisters to her.

_**Jasmine: **__What if I dared?_

_What if I tried?_

_Am I prepared for what's outside?_

_Why shouldn't I fly so far from here?_

_Something awaits _

_Be~yond these… pa~lace walls~~~~~~~~~_

On the last line, Jasmine opens the cage and allows the birds to fly for freedom. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity gathered in for a group hug with the princess as they, too, gazed at the free birds.

_**All: **__Something waits beyond these palace walls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

000

The four girls giggled as they continued to embrace. Jasmine smiled at her friends and returned the hug.

"What would I do without you three?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sultan retreated to a chamber that was filled with toys and contraptions that caught his interest. With a sigh, he walked over to a model version of Agrabah and started flicking the moon piece in thought.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't nearly this picky."

A sudden shadow startled the Sultan, only for him to calm down as he recognized the shadow's owner. The man who was at the Cave of Wonders nights ago.

"Ah. Jafar. My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom."

Jafar bowed in respect for the Sultan.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord."

It was then that the Sultan proceeded to speak to Jafar about his problem.

"It's this suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband! I'm at my wits end!"

"Brawk! Wits end!" the parrot on Jafar's shoulder squawked.

Hearing the parrot, the Sultan pulled a cracker from one of his pockets and stuffed it in the unwilling parrot's mouth.

"Oh! Have a cracker, pretty polly."

Jafar laughed, both honestly and falsely, at the situation.

"Your Majesty has a way with dumb animals."

The parrot gave an indigent look at Jafar as his cheeks were filled with the disgusting cracker he was force-fed. Clearing his throat, Jafar spoke again to the Sultan.

"Perhaps I can divine a solution to this problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you." The Sultan told him.

Jafar then gestured to the diamond ring on the Sultan's finger.

"But it…would require the use of a mystic blue diamond."

Hearing this, the Sultan became reluctant as he clutched the ring.

"Oh, eh…my ring? But it's been in the family for years."

However, Jafar had an ace up his sleeve. Or rather, in his cobra-shaped staff.

"But it is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry."

He pointed the face of the staff to the Sultan. As he did, the eyes of the staff began to swirl with a mystical light as Jafar spoke.

"Everything will be fine."

Under the magic of the staff, the Sultan spoke in a hypnotic trance, seemingly unaware of what was happening.

"Everything will be…fine…"

"The diamond?" Jafar asked in a serpent-like voice.

Like a puppet obeying the puppet master, the Sultan removed his ring and held it out to Jafar.

"Yes…Jafar. Whatever you need will…be…fine…"

Swiftly, Jafar took the ring as he ceased the spell. Though the Sultan was still in a trance-like state. A state that would be in effect for a few minutes. He gently pushed the Sultan towards the Agrabah model as he prepared to leave.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys. Hmm?"

Still in a trance, the Sultan obeyed.

"That…that would be….very good…"

As Jafar left with his parrot, Iago, who would spit out the cracker and rant as they made their way to Jafar's secret laboratory, a new figure entered the Sultan's toy chamber. It was a boy no older than ten. He had green-and-purple hair, green eyes, and was dressed in clothing of the same coloring. The clothing consisted of a light green shirt, a purple vest and pants, and brown shoes.

This was Nasir, the adoptive son of the Sultan and younger brother of Princess Jasmine. He also goes by "Spike" because of his natural spike hair. Unlike Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity, Spike did not know where he came from because he was a baby when he arrived in Agrabah. Even then, no one knew where he came from.

It was the Sultan's late wife, the Sultana, who was in the marketplace that day, that found him and brought him to the palace. The arrival of this youngster made the Sultan even more concerned with the slaver problem. So much that he called a meeting with the leaders of neighboring kingdoms in order to crack the slave trade.

As for the baby, there was no sign of his parents and after seeing a young Jasmine handle him as her own, the Sultan and the Sultana decided to bring the boy into the family as well. Though unlike the girls, who could go home should their parents find them upon recognizing their families, the boy did not have the option. So instead, the Sultan, much to the Sultana's and Jasmine's delight, adopted the boy as his son.

Many questioned if the new prince would take the throne, only to be dissuaded because the law dictated that only those of royal blood should rule. And while Spike may have been adopted, he held no claim to the throne. Which was fine with Spike, who spent his days between lessons, spending time with his family, and helping the ladies-in-waiting. Especially Twilight, whom he assisted mostly, and Rarity, whom he had a crush on.

The boy carefully came into the chamber as he precariously carried multiple packages, all of them with writing that translated to "Handle with Care."

"E-excuse me, Father. But where do you want these?"

Still dazed, the Sultan answered the boy as he picked up a villager figurine.

"Whatever you need…will be…fine…"

The boy raised an eyebrow as he set the packages down on a nearby table. He looked to the Sultan and noticed the dazed look.

"Uh…Father? Can you hear me? It's me. Nasir."

At that moment, Jafar's spell wore off, allowing the Sultan to regain his senses. Seeing the boy, the Sultan spoke.

"Oh! Nasir. When did you get here?"

Spike, confused, answered the Sultan.

"Uh…just a minute ago."

He scratched his head as he asked the Sultan another question.

"Father? Are you feeling alright?"

The statement confused the stout ruler.

"Of course, son. Eh…why do you ask?"

Concerned, Spike answered as he folded his arms.

"Lately whenever I look for you or come across your path, you seemed to be in a trance or something. Is it about Jasmine again?"

The Sultan was about to respond with an answer. However, it never came. Did he forget already? Whatever the reason, he needed to reassure the boy.

"It's no worry, Nasir. Jafar is looking for a way to help."

Shivers ran up Spike's spine. Like his sister's ladies-in-waiting, he didn't trust the Royal Vizier. Whether it was the sneaky way he looked or how he seemed shadier than ever, there was something up with the man. Especially how it seems every time Spike came across the Sultan in one of his dazed states, Jafar seemed not too far behind. This worried Spike greatly. Jafar was up to something and so far, he left nothing incriminating to prove his treachery.

"_I better tell Twilight and the others about this when I get the chance."_

His mind returned as the Sultan placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to comfort the boy, thinking the prince was worried about the suitor situation.

"Things will get better, son. You'll see."

He then pulled away and started to unravel one of the packages.

"In the meantime, why don't you help me sort all of these out? Judging from the amount Prince Achmed left, we may need to bring in more tables."

Spike sighed as he gave a warm smile to his father. While he may have been on in his years, the Sultan was still young at heart.

"I'll find us some tables, Father. And I'll get the modeling paint."

* * *

_Later that night…_

After night fell upon Agrabah, a lone figure dressed in a cloak carefully made its way across the palace garden. Turning towards a tree that was closest to the top of the wall, the moonlight revealed the figure to be Princess Jasmine. As she was about to climb the tree, she felt a tug at her cloak. Turning her head, she found that it was Rajah, her cloak in his mouth with eyes begging her not to go. Sadly, she knelt before the tiger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and live my life _for_ me."

She gently hugged the tiger, saddened that she could not take him with her.

"I'll miss you."

Releasing Rajah, Jasmine began to climb the tree again. Rajah aided his long-time friend by giving her a lift and sorrowfully watched as Jasmine was about to climb over the wall. She gave him one last look.

"Good-bye."

Rajah growled sadly as he kept his gaze on the spot 'till morning. He didn't even notice Fluttershy, who had stopped searching for Jasmine in the palace to tend to the menagerie, approach him. Seeing the saddened tiger, Fluttershy spoke gently.

"Rajah? What's the matter?"

Rajah looked at Fluttershy before looking at the wall again. Seeing Rajah act like this greatly concerned Fluttershy. He never acted like this unless something terrible had happened. Especially if that something involved Princess Jasmine. Thinking this, a tight knot developed in Fluttershy's stomach.

"Rajah? Did…did the princess…?"

Rajah nodded at Fluttershy sadly. Which was enough for her. Panicked, Fluttershy ran from the gardens and searched for her friends. She found them questioning the prince from the door to his room.

"Have you seen the princess, Spike?" Twilight asked, not worried about calling Spike by his nickname.

Spike shook his head drowsily.

"No. I just woke up. Wasn't she in her room?"

Rarity shook her head, worried.

"I am afraid not, Spike. Twilight, Fluttershy, and I have been searching for her all morning."

Seeing Fluttershy wave, Spike motioned to his friends to her.

"Fluttershy? What's the matter? Did you find Jasmine?"

Fluttershy gulped as she looked left and right for anyone listening. As soon as she saw the coast was clear, she motioned her friends and the prince into the prince's room. Once the door was close, Fluttershy released her panic.

"Oh! Everyone! I've just have the most terrible news!"

Not liking this, Twilight spoke up.

"Is it about Princess Jasmine?"

Fluttershy gulped and nodded. Not liking the look of panic she was giving, Rarity place a hand on the shy maiden's shoulder.

"Fluttershy? Where's Jasmine?"

Knowing this needed to be said, Fluttershy told them, her voice as soft as ever.

"I think Jasmine has run away!"

Hearing this, the three friends gasped and had their own reactions afterwards. Twilight began to panic like a chicken with its head cut off, Rarity fainted, and Spike's jaw dropped. Jasmine? Run away? Impossible! It couldn't be! Could it?

"What…what do you mean 'run away?!' Where could she have gone?!"

After waking Rarity up and stopping Twilight from going into crazy-mode, Fluttershy explained Rajah's mood and how he was staring at the wall. Hearing this, Twilight began to form a plan.

"She can't have gone far. She must be in the city somewhere."

"So what do we do?" Rarity asked, worried.

Folding her arms, Twilight answered with a determined face.

"Rarity; you, me, and Fluttershy will go out into the city, find the princess, and bring her back."

The two ladies-in-waiting gaped while the prince had a look of protest.

"What?! Why you? It's not safe out there! Let me find my sister!"

Twilight shook her head Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The others and I have been in the city before and we know to be careful. Not to mention you are the prince. If the wrong people find out you're the prince, they would kidnap you and hold you for ransom. Or worse! Not to mention you know little of how the outside works. The three of us are the most qualified to go without causing a scene."

Spike began to pout. Like Jasmine, he wanted to see the outside world. So he was mad at her for leaving him behind. Now, his friends were going out to find the princess and he was being left out. Again. It was then Rarity spoke up, knowing how to make Spike feel better.

"We do need your help here in the palace, though."

Spike looked at Rarity with surprise.

"You do? How?"

Understanding what she's doing, Twilight and Fluttershy let Rarity continue.

"The Sultan would be upset if he hears about this. If you can keep him and everyone else from seeing Jasmine, distract them. Spend some time with your father. Make models elephants or something to get his mind off the suitor business. Please, Spike. You're the only one who can do this."

Spike thought for a moment. While he really wanted to go out and find his sister, the girls were right. His father would have a fit or worse if he found out that Jasmine had run away. No doubt he would send the guards after her and Jasmine would get into trouble. Spike loved his sister and wanted her to be happy. But he also didn't want her to get into trouble. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded.

"Alright. But hurry back. I don't know how long I can keep Father distracted."

The girls smiled and hugged him one by one. Spike blushed with each hug, though he was redder when Rarity hugged him. She smiled as she released him.

"Thank you, my prince."

She placed a kiss on his forehead, which caused him to stiffen and pass out. Sadly, he didn't know his crush on Rarity was one-sided and that she thought of him as a little brother.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this._

_Please review and don't flame. _


End file.
